1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing mechanism and an electronic device having the same, more particularly to a fixing mechanism that can be quickly assembled and disassembled without using screws and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an access device module 10, as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M343738, comprises a receiving frame 11, and a hard disk data access device 12 disposed in the receiving frame 11. The hard disk data access device 12 includes four mounting holes 111 corresponding in position with screw holes 121 in the receiving frame 11 for mounting of shockproof elements 13 thereto, respectively. By using a plurality of screws 14 that extend through axial holes 131 in the respective shockproof elements 13 and that engage threadedly the respective screw holes 121, the data access device 12 can be secured to the receiving frame 11.
However, during assembly, a worker must use a tool (for example, a screwdriver) to successively fasten each screw 14 to the respective screw hole 121 in the data access device 12 in order to secure the data access device 12 to the receiving frame 11, so that assembly of the same is inconvenient and slow. Further, four screws 14 must be used to secure stably the data access device 12 to the receiving frame 11, resulting in an increase in production costs. Hence, the area of improvement that the present invention focuses on is that related to a structural design that can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled without using screws.